


Bad Communication

by raisedyoufromperdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedyoufromperdition/pseuds/raisedyoufromperdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't want Cas to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Communication

Dean and Cas had been dating for three years. Dean was an engineer and Cas was a publisher. Dean would always swear that Cas was the best thing to happen to him. So, that is why he was shattered when, after Cas announced he got a promotion and would be moving to New York, Cas moved and broke things off with Dean.

Dean was really disorientated at first. He hadn’t known where he had gone wrong. He hadn’t wanted to smother Cas so hadn’t been clingy about it. But he had been encouraging and happy for Cas; Cas really had worked hard for his promotion. So, he approached Cas’s older brother, Gabriel, (since Cas wasn’t answering his phone) to find out what was wrong.

Gabriel made it pretty clear. “You were a complete ass!”

“I was happy for him that he got a promotion, I told him that how-” I tried to interject.

“Oh sure, he gets a promotion, which he has to move from Kansas to New York for and all his boyfriend of three years can say is ‘congratulations’. No, ‘oh man, how is this long distance thing going to work’; no concern for how their relationship is going to function. Really, this jackass of boyfriend shows no mind of wanting to continue to date him, or have anything permanent with him.”

Dean was kind of shocked. He really hadn’t thought of it that way. Dean didn’t want Cas to feel like Dean was being clingy or trying to keep him in Kansas. Dean had honestly really hoped that Cas would invite him to go to New York with him. But then he had just up and left.

“So… he thought I wasn’t interested in staying with him?” Dean said slowly.

“Yeah, glad you could figure that out asshole,” Gabriel smile sardonically.

“What is Cas’s new address?” Dean asked Gabriel.

“What? Why?”

“Because Cas isn’t answering his phone when I call, and I need to talk to him,” Dean snapped.

“Seriously? You are going to  _go to Cas_? Since when did our lives become a chick flick?” 

“Dude, this isn’t a chick flick moment,” Dean protested. “This is serious, okay? I just really need to talk to Cas.”

“Well, I suppose I will help you out,” Gabriel sighed, “for Cassie’s sake.”

So, that is how Dean found himself on a plane on his way to New York City. He hated planes, but it was the fastest way to get there. He arrived at the address Gabriel had given him and hesitated. A million thoughts went through his mind: “what if Cas has a new boyfriend?”, “what if it wasn’t just because I hadn’t expressed my wish to go with him?” But Dean pushed his thoughts aside and knocked. For a few moments there was no response and Dean worried that maybe Cas wasn’t home, and was already at work. Then, he heard Cas’s muffled voice from within, “coming!”

Cas was wearing a white rumpled button-up shirt, his tie was around his neck though not tied, and he wore black slacks - he was getting ready for work Dean assumed.

“There has been a huge misunderstanding,” Dean began, but Cas cut him off.

“Dean? What are you doing in New York?”

“Well, I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding,” Dean answered.

“What misunderstanding?” Cas tilted his head to the side slightly, the way he always does when he is trying to understand something.

“About you coming to New York,” Dean explained.

“I still am not following.”

“Gabriel told me,” Dean said. “He told me how you thought I didn’t care that you were leaving to go to New York, but that wasn’t it at all, Cas.”

“Then what was it?”

“I didn’t want to smother you or something. You had got a promotion and I was just trying to be supportive. Honestly, I was hurt that you didn’t-” But Dean couldn’t continue. He didn’t want Cas to think he was trying to force himself in on Cas’s new life.

But Cas asked, “I didn’t what, Dean?”

“Didn’t ask me to come with me,” Dean said hurriedly, then quickly added, “or something like that, you know, like tell me we would continue dating anyway or something.”

“You… want to come live with me?” Cas asked surprised.”You mean, you are serious about this? I mean, serious about us?”

“Of course I am,” Dean responded.

“Well, wasn’t this a case of bad communication. Because honestly Dean, there was no better scenario I could have thought of then the two of us together in New York.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at supernaturallyfictitious.tumblr.com


End file.
